renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Burst Lion
History ---- One of the things that her father excavated from India was a powerful magical artifact... though it didn't appear to be such at the time. A necklace with a large purple gemstone in a gold setting, it contained the soul/spirit of a half-lion man who, blessed by ancient gods, had been a warrior king who ruled a kindom with justice, during an age of sword and sorcery several thousands of years ago. That neclace was one of the items grabbed during an early evening robbery of the museum: Indys' father confronted the pair of thieves - thugs desparate to prove themselves as costumed villains, though their "costumes" were dollar store at best. Trigging an alarm using a wall security panel earned him their ire though, and one of the thieves, who wasn't carrying loot himself but had been loading up his buddy, threw Indys' father into a wall where he fell and struck his head on a displays' table. Indy, who had ignored her fathers' order to stay hidden when he'd heard the sound of a display case being smashed, ended up seeing her father lying in a small pool of blood. Having never had anything other than a fun experience in her father's museum, this was a shocking sight, but shock was quickly replaced by rage, and she attacked the thieves with a broom that quickly became a jaggedly pointed broken stick. Indy ordered the thieves to return what they'd taken... her boldness coupled with the pain she'd given one of the thieves when she broke the broom handle across the back of his head earned her a savage beating from one of the thieves. Finally the one with his arms full of ancient treasures used his foot to pin her to the floor, and told her to just give up, and maybe they'd leave with their loot and not finish her off. Still angry and not as frightened as she should have been, Indy refused to yield, and that was when the spirit bound to the stone, Rajendra Manjuk who had been awakened by the heated emotions in the fighting made contact with Indy with in her mind, and told her that he was impressed by her willingness to fight against those with evil hearts even though she was outmatched. He offered to her his power to use to fight against them, if she would agree to continue to use his power to fight against evil beyond just these two thugs. Indy agreed, and Rajendra Manjuk caused the necklace to fall from the pile of loot, telling Indy to put it around her neck. When she did this, her body was altered, and she was able to defeat the thugs. When the police arrived and arrested the thugs, she told them her name was Burst Lion. She decided to keep her new hero identity a secret from her parents, and when her father recovered she told him that she hadn't seen who fought the thugs. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- Burst Lions main powers are her physically enhanced body, and the fighting skill she "borrows" from the spirit she bonds with. Burst Lions' body is magically altered when she transforms, her muscles are strengthened and she becomes much more agile. Her eyes are more perceptive to light which allows her to see in dim areas (though not in total darkness), and she can hear more with her cat-ears. Her sense of smell is slightly enhanced as well. Burst Lion is slightly more durable than the average person, but not by much. Most of her defensive ability comes from two things: the armored boots and gloves that she gains when she transforms, and the fighting skills that she gains while transformed. Rajendra Manjuk was around seven hundred and fifty years old when he was sealed to the necklace, and he had been fighting since he was five years old. Primarily he fought with Katar, which he had first learned to fight with when he journeyed to what is now known as India, but he was also skilled with throwing knives and charkram, and on occasion fought with short swords or spears. He was actually skilled enough that he didn't need to wear body armor, when he was sealed away it had been approximately five hundred years since somebody had landed a blow to his body, he turned away most strikes with his trusted Katar (his favorite pair were a gift from a goddess and had some magical energies) and anything that he didn't parry he blocked with his forearm or lower leg armor. He was of course also skilled in unarmed combat, though his ancient unarmed combat style would be considered rather crude or inelegant by modern martial artists. Crude but effective. Burst Lion has access to all of these fighting skills while transformed, and uses them to the best of the ability of her enhanced body. The magic Katar are her primary weapon, summoned into physical space simply by her asking for them. Likewise she can summon a chakram, though it tends to unsummon moments after it comes into physical contact with another object or body. Finally, any injuries suffered by one of Indy's forms are not transferred to the other. Each form heals at an accelerated rate while she is in the other form. Thus, her fighting form is usually back to an uninjured state each time she transforms, unless she has some how managed to take a particularily bad wound, in which case she may still suffer some of it's effects the next time she changes if she hasn't given enough time between transformations. There is really only one major weakness for Burst Lion... her dependance on Rajendra Manjuk for her powers. While he has grown attached to her and would never abandon her, if he is temporarily banished or incapacitated by another spirit or a magic user, Indy would be unable to transform into Burst Lion. If she was already transformed, she would suddently find herself without any fighting skills beyond what she's learned by fighting while transformed... an absolutely amature rank of combat skills by comparison. As well, she will be unable to summon weapons. If she has already summoned a weapon, it will dissappear on it's own if she loses her grip on it for more than just a few seconds. Personality and Traits ---- Indy's personality is relatively well balanced. She likes to have fun, and can be distracted at times: energetic without being hyperactive, and notices things that are neat without appearing having ADHD. Fiercely loyal to her friends, she tends to hold grudges against people who she sees as being mean for no reason, though it's rare that she would reject somebody trying to make amends to her for something they did or said to her or about one of her friends unless she really didn't like them personally. In her school life, she has a small group of close friends, and due to her father owning a museum, her personal status among her classmates ranges from "person of interest" to "nerd girl" depending on the day to day fickle tastes of middle school kids. Indy (and her close friends) prefer watching action and adventure movies, whether live action or animated, over drama or romance movies. Indy was not impressed with Twilight. Equipment ---- Weapons: Katar * 2, Chakram * inf (chakram dissappear on impact and can be resummoned) Magic items: Necklace. This is used for her transformation. Once it is worn, only she can remove it. The necklace is stored in a pocket dimension until summoned. To transform, Indy says the following phrase: "Violet stone, to which is bound a soul just and true, grant me power to fight for justice and might with which to battle evil." Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ---- Coming Soon...